Abrazame
by jupter
Summary: Pip se siente en sus ultimos momentos y tiene un ultimo deseo. "Damien, abrazame..." DIP Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.


**"Pip x Damien... Dip!":nomedigas: He aqui un corto drabble, es muy triste, pero dulce a la vez. Espero que les guste. Les recomiendo busquen la cancion, es hermosa.**

* * *

_~Abrazame~_

_(Pequeña Orquesta Reicidentes)_

_Dip by: Jupter_

* * *

Hay noches en las que me quedo despierto, no poder dormir es bastante comun para mi, sobretodo desde que descubrieron en mi un problema muy grave.

Hace cuatro años que salgo con el mismo anticristo, Damien, lo amo muchisimo, y se que el me ama a mi, pero hay veces en las que desearia que no fuera asi, si el no me amara todo seria mucho mas facil. El año pasado descubrieron, en mi cabeza, un tumor maligno que no se puede operar debido a la delicadeza de la zona en la que se encuentra, se me diagnostico con cancer. Desde ese tiempo hasta ahora, baje 15 kilos, estoy hecho un esqueleto, lo unico que no he perdido, gracias a Dios, es el cabello, y se debe a que la quimioterapia no sirve con esta maldita cosa que se aloja a un lado de mi cerebro.  
Damien esta sufriendo mucho, yo se a la perfeccion que intenta ser fuerte, quiere darme fe, decirme que todo saldra bien, pero por las noches, durante mis imsomnios, lo escucho llorar en el baño, a veces golpea cosas con furia y hasta grita. Todas las noches me dice que me ama como si fuera la ultima vez que nos veamos.

Esta mañana me internaron, desperte con un dolor insoportable y Damien me trajo lo mas rapido posible. Ahora esta en el pasillo, no le gusta verme en este estado, solo entra de vez en cuando a la habitacion. Me dieron morfina, el dolor ya paso, ahora estoy esperando a que la muerte llegue de una vez por todas. Pero antes necesito algo, no tengo fuerzas ni para abrir la boca, pero no pienso irme sin eso-

_Mientras la ilusión se hace vieja _  
_mientras los demás no están _  
_mientras las palabras se amontonan _  
_ya no sé más cómo hablar _

Mi amado pelinegro entra a la habitacion, sus hermosos ojos rubi estan hinchados y sus mejillas tienen los plateadoos caminos que dejan las lagrimas. Se acerca a mi, yo puedo verlo, escucharlo, pero no puedo expresar nada de eso, no le puedo decir te amo por ultima vez.

-Pip...- Me habla con la voz quebrada -Mi angel...- Observa ese maldito suero que me alejaba del dolor, pero a que precio? Al precio de no poder dar el ultimo adios al hombre que amo.

_Porque a veces me pierdo  
__sin tus brazos _

Lo unico que necesito para morir feliz es un te amo y un abrazo, necesito sentir su perfecto calor rodeandome, yo ya estoy sintiendo el frio, ese frio extraño que siente uno cuando se va desprendiendo de su cuerpo.

Se hecha a llorar sobre mis piernas, ruega a Dios! Damien Thorn, el mismo anticristo, hijo del diablo, rogandole a Dios por la vida de un simple mortal que nunca valio demasiado. Como me gustaria tener la fuerza suficiente para decirle que todo estara bien, para decirle que a pesar de esto el tiene que ser feliz, encontrar a alguien mas, y sobretodo para decirle por ultima vez que lo amo con todo mi corazon.

Busco todos mis recuerdos junto a el, los guardo en mi alma, no vaya a ser que en el mas alla no recuerde al amor de mi vida. Miro sus ojos rojos y el resto de su rostro intentando memorizar cada detalle de este.

_Busco entre las cosas que te nombran _  
_guardo algunas para mí _  
_corto en tiritas lo que queda _  
_quemo el fuego que apagué_

No quiero irme sin sentir una ultima vez sus brazos rodeandome . De pronto el me mira a la cara. Sonrie con una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Une nuestros cuerpos en un tierno abrazo. Mi corazon ya casi paralizado, vuelve a latir con intensidad. Ambos comenzamos a dejar caer muchas lagrimas, a pesar de no poder moverme le di mi ultima sonrisa.

El me miro con una mueca de dolor -Yo tambien te amo- Me habia entendido, entendio todo. En ese momento el frio se apodero de mi, la oscuridad, pero al menos pude despedirme.

_ Dia 1 de agosto del 2012, 13:36 p.m., Phillip Pirrup muere._

El azabache vio como las lineas del electrocardiograma se hacias rectas. Abrazo de nuevo el cuerpo ahora frio del que habia sido su mejor amigo, su amante, el amor de su vida, no estaba listo para perderlo, no aun, no lo iba a dejar ir... Lo abrazo mas fuerte, estrechandolo contra su pecho, el chico iria al cielo, no se volverian a ver. Llegaron las enfermeras, tuvieron que llamar a mas doctores para separarlo del cuerpo del pequeño rubio. Los golpeo a cada uno de ellos, llamaron a seguridad, y recien asi lograron arrebatarle a lo unico que le quedaba de su angel.

_No me dejes ir _  
_abrázame_

Nunca mas volvieron a ver a Damien en South Park, algunos dicen que volvio al infierno ya que todo en ese pueblo lo hacia recordar al ingles, otros que se sentia tan culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo se hizo matar por su propio padre, Satanas.

_Abrazame_

* * *

**_En memoria a mi abuelo Guillermo que fallesio de cancer, el murio feliz ya que lo acompañaron todas sus hijas y su esposa (mi abuela) lo tuvo abrazado hasta que al fin termino su sufrimiento._**

**Espero les haya gustado y Opinen**

** las amo!**


End file.
